Lord Erlenmeyer Flask the Sixth (BZPRPG)
Lord Erlenmeyer Flask the Sixth is a Matoran in the BZPRPG. He is the former heir of an Aensetr Derrum fortune and professional Kohlii player, and currently seeking a job as a financial advisor to the Administration. He was played by Multivac'sEntropicDilemma and is currently under the control of Emzee. Nature and Personality Lord Erlenmeyer Flask the Sixth is part of a long-lived influential aristocratic family and is proud to be able to boast his ancestry including many legendary Matoran. Although the world has modernized, Erlenmeyer is still incredibly wealthy, and spends his leisure days (which is everyday) partying, gambling, or playing sports -- among them, Kohlii. Lord Erlenmeyer is proud, stubborn, belligerent and boastful, and a snob. Part of that is an act, as he is by nature not the sort of person who would rub his status in others' faces -- however, his perpetual 'smack talk' on the field has developed a reputation that he doesn't care to debunk. Despite what his exterior would suggest, Flask is in fact a shrewd businessman, successfully managing the financial empire his ancestors have accumulated over the centuries. Appearance Regular Po-Matoran. Tan body with Black armor and mask of Incomprehension. Powers and Abilities No natural powers, but he has the aforementioned shrewd business mind and Kohlii skills. He is in peak physical condition. When playing Kohlii, he tends to rely on unorthodox moves to confuse his opponent. History Early Life Flask inherited a vast financial empire from his ancestors and managed it well, though of course never approaching the power that the Sonata Consortium (and later the Protobot Industries) held. Nevertheless, his shrewd mind allowed him to keep a tight hold on the private sector. Even so, he had a public image of a sort of 'playboy', notorious for holding parties and gambling, and for his rude behavior on the field. Kohlii Tournament When a Turaga from another land held a Kohlii tournament in Me-Kiri, Flask of course attended. He was confident he could sweep through the opposition, but to his surprise lost to Talli and Lucira after a fierce match. He accepted his loss with slight bitterness but good sportsmanship. Losing his Fortune Several weeks later, Flask woke up one morning to find that he had lost his entire fortune overnight. A rising organization (the New Kin) had, through a series of underhanded moves, bought out his entire corporation. Not only that, but he was removed from the Board of Directors. Furious, Flask went to the Citadel and the Kin Headquarters, where he met with one of the officers. Flask attempted to interrogate the officer, questioning the motive behind the Kin needing so much money when they claim only to be a political organization, and began to deduce their possible reason for all that extra money. However, he was told that there is no stopping what the Kin has started...and that the old 'era' is over. The Anti-Kin Flask's chance for justice came soon; he was visited by none other than Talli and Lucira only a day later, where he was recruited into their fold: they, and other former members of the Commons Bureau, suspected the New Kin and aimed to expose their deeds. Flask eagerly accepted, contributing his financial and economic knowledge to their cause, and reconciling his differences with Lucira, his 'rival' from the field. Flask watched with Ranok, Arkady, Lucira, Altedor, and the other Anti-Kin, worried when Talli (who was sent to spy on the Kin) lost contact with them. Flask later participated in the storming of the Kin's hideout, where he witnessed Lucira bringing Talli back from having been brainwashed by Sareas. Looking to the Future Worried about the future of Aensetr Derrum and the civil unrest, Flask chose to side with the status quo, and has sought a job with the Administration as their financial consultant. Related Links Category:Matoran (BZPRPG)